Ride the Wind
by Setsuna24
Summary: Our favorite crime photojournalist has a re-encounter with his adrenaline filled delinquent past. To have a night of indulgement with no tails behind him he makes a deal with Asami that he will likely regret later. Will he be caught in the act or will Asami be none the wiser about what his lover has been up to? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know that I should be updating "When The Unexpected Happens" (I'm sorry I really am and beg for your forgiveness for taking so long.) I swear to you I have not abandoned the story. I am simply mind blocked at the moment with where I want to take things because to tell you all the truth the fic seems to have gotten will of its own and developed in a different direction than what I first had in mind and I am waiting for inspiration to strike me regarding where to go from where the story is now. I have about half of chapter 6 done and hope to finish it sometime soon. In the mean time ideas for one-shots (that may or may not become two-shots at some point) do keep arriving and I hope they at least wet your appetite until I can finish chapter 6. I am pretty sure there will be some spelling mistakes, sorry about that… English is not my first language and sometimes spell-check doesn't cut it. Like all my other stuff this is self betaed. **

**I still don't own Finder Series.**

******************VF*******************

**Ride the Wind**

The door to the small café opened with the ring of a bell. On a corner at the end two young men wave and smile at the blond who just entered the premises. The blond smiled back and with a small wave of his hand directed his steps in their direction. Pulling the chair he sits before them eying their shakes with interest. _'Too bad I'm completely broke this week.'_ He thinks with a sigh, oblivious to the waitress coming their way. The young woman places a butterscotch-caramel milkshake adorned with a juicy red cherry in from of him, gives him an interested look, smiles and walks away.

Panic rises in his mind as he realizes his friends must have ordered for him when he told them he would arrive in five minutes, problem is; he is broke and can't even pay for a stupid milkshake. _'God this is embarrassing… although… I could always use the card Asami gave me. Hell no! What am I even thinking? There is just no way I will use his money, no way! Heaven only knows how I will have to pay him back.'_ He shudders at the possibilities as if an icy wind had gone up his spine.

His friends were having a blast watching him have an internal battle with himself and in their minds they insert little pieces of inner monologue to accompany the multitude of expressions crossing Akihito's face. They give each other a knowing look and wordlessly decide it is time to take their friend out of his misery.

"Aki-chan, relax and enjoy your milkshake, our treat." Kou with a smile on his face pushes the milkshake closer to Akihito.

"Thank you guys! You are the best, but seriously Kou, you have got to stop calling me Aki-chan. It annoys the hell out of me." Akihito takes the offered treat and hums in pleasure at the taste.

"You know, for someone dating a rich lady you sure are broke quite often." Comments Takato eying his friend as he enjoys his own shake.

"That's because he is too proud to take money from someone. Aren't you, Aki-chan?" says Kou

"More like I like to be independent and not have to count oh hi...er... her charity. I'm not a kept woman thank you very much, and cut it out with the 'Aki-chan' I'm not a girl!"

The blond man's temper is starting to boil and soon he would blow up at them. As fun as taunting their irascible friend was they had other things to discuss and seeing as Akihito is always so busy with 'work' - which somehow did not reflect on his budget - this was the only chance they had to talk about the topic.

"Cut it out you too! We have stuff to talk about." Said Takato halting their arguments.

"Oh, right. Sorry Takato. What did you guys want to talk to me about?" Akihito was curious as to the topic of the conversation and had been wondering about it all day long.

"Well, straight to the point then. Are you going to the 'thing' this year?"

"What thing?" He asked looking at them curiously.

"What do you mean? What thing? THE thing" they both said astonished he had forgotten.

He blanched visibly as understanding reached him. Panicking he looked around hoping no one was paying attention to their conversation, and trying to figure out if any of the people in the café worked for Asami. He leaned forward and spoke his next words in a whisper, his friends leaning forward as well to be able to hear.

"Guys I am not going there anymore. I left that part of my life behind and so did you."

"Come on Aki, you did not go last year because you were 'too busy' and the year before that because you were out of the country. What was so important anyway? And why are we whispering to begin with?" Kou asked.

He could not tell his friends that his little 'trip' out of the country was not as much as trip as it was getting kidnapped and raped for weeks and that being 'busy' meant he was being screwed into the mattress by Asami for hours on end. He certainly could not tell them that he had to be careful about this conversation because the possessive bastard might have someone following him at this very moment.

"I'm sorry I did not make it guys, but I can't go there anymore. There are circumstances…"

"Come on Aki. It's our thing, the only thing we have left from the time we met. It's kind of like a tribute to all we went through back then and it is important to us." Takato reminded him.

"Fine! I will do my best and try to make it this year." He said exasperated.

"Good because there were a lot of disappointed people when you did not show up last year and Takato is already not going to be able to go." Said Kou with a hopeful look.

"Wait, you are not going Takato? Why? You are the one pushing me to go."

"I can't go this year because someone…Thanks for that by the way…" He says giving Kou a pointed look. "Told my wife were we were going thinking she would not know about it. Which she didn't, but her younger sister did and when she mentioned it to her sister last weekend and was told about what happens there she freaked out and told me I could not go to such places or engage in such activities, so my cover for this year was blown wide open and she will no longer buy the 'guy's' weekend story."

"I said I was sorry about that already, you will not let this go will you?"

"I know, I know. Is just that I wanted the tree of us to go together this year and I was looking forward to seeing Aki do his thing... since he decided to go AWOL the last two times."

"I did not go AWOL!"

"Rrrright, sure you didn't." The sarcastic remark came from Kou.

"Anyway…" said Takato "there was this kid who was going around issuing challenges and screaming from the top of his lungs that T.A. has not been coming because he is scared to find out he is no longer number one. The nerve on that kid I tell you… I wanted to crush him myself for his stupidity, but you know with my eyesight and all I would probably make a fool of myself these days and Kou is more of a cheerleader than anything else, besides T.A. will defend his title this year."

"HEY! I am not a cheerleader, I am moral support and the only reason I can't do anything is because the last time I nearly killed myself and realized I am not as good as I used to be. I know when to retire with grace. So it all rests on you Akihito, teach that greenhorn who rules the streets."

"I'll see what I can do." Akihito answered defeated. "But don't expect too much. Where do I have to be and when." He asked with a sigh.

"Tonight, midnight at the meeting point in Arakawa river. Man, you seriously are out of the loop lately."

"Be there for the show," Reminded Kou "half the battle is fought there."

Takaba had no idea how to make sure he could get away with going there and he had practically no time to think about an excuse.

*****VF*****

Asami was just done closing a deal when his phone began vibrating. He pushed his phone toward Kirishima who took the phone, flipped it open, and saw the call was coming from 'kitten' over a picture Akihito in a cat costume with he could have done with not seeing, ever, but the boss had made it the screensaver to the phone. "Takaba-kun, please wait a moment." He said while Asami said goodbye to his business associates.

By the time Asami got to the phone Akihito was beyond anxious. He was hoping that Asami would be reasonable and let him go out without having to send his gorillas after him. Ditching the gorillas meant that Asami would send in the big guns, meaning Suoh, and there was no away that he would escape that man.

"Asami, do you think there is a way you could have your men leave alone for one night. Just one night, I am getting fed up with having them follow me around all the time and would like to have sometime by myself with the guys."

Asami raises a suspicious brow and looks at his lover with penetrating eyes. He had learned that every time Akihito wanted to be without someone tailing him bad enough to bring up the subject in front of him, the kid was up to no good and will probably cause a mess of epic proportions that he would end up having to clean up later. Though he thought that maybe this time was different, that is if it was true that he was going to be with his friends as opposed to perched on rooftops and fire escapes.

Regardless of whether or not the boy was going to be out with his friends engaging in some non-dangerous activities – as tends to happen because his friends are honestly boring – he would rather have someone to watch over his property since he tends to find trouble wherever he goes.

"Tell me Akihito, is there something specific you and 'the guys' are doing tonight?"

"Well, nothing particular. I mean we are just going to hang out and um hang out and stuff. Just me and the guys hanging out." Akihito stuttered through his explanation and Asami did not believe him one bit.

"No"

"Why not! Seriously Asami, I'm sick of having those bozos following me around all the time. Can't I just have one night? Please."

Silence

Akihito knew of one sure way he could get away with not having people following him around but it was going to cost him. The price was high but Takato and Kou were counting on him. He would probably hate himself for the best part of a year for even suggesting it, hell he could not even believe he had thought about it… it was time to use 'the secret weapon'. He had been saving it for an emergency but he figured it was time.

"So, um… If you let me go out with the guys tonight I…"

"You what Akihito, spit it out already."

"I promise you two hours on your secret room… and… I will be cooperative."

"Three"

"WHAT? NO!" Akihito screamed into the phone.

"Three hours, willing and compliant."

"Two and a half." The blond bargained.

"Three hours or there is no deal."

'_For the guys Akihito, for the guys…' _Akihito kept repeating to himself.

"Ok, three hours. No guards, no tails, no one following me around. Tonight I'm free to go out with my friends without having to look over my shoulders. If I see any of your men around the deal is off and I'm sleeping at Kou's for a month."

"Have fun kitten, don't do anything stupid or get yourself into a dangerous situation." Akihito could practically hear the smug smirk on the man's voice and before he could say anything Asami had already ended the call.

Asami smiled a wide grin the likes of which he had never smiled before. '_Well, this is shaping up to be rather interesting night.'_ To the side of the room Kirishima and Suoh looked at each other and trembled slightly as the look of sadistic glee made the man look like the Cheshire cat. Whatever the brat had agreed to they were just glad they did not have to see it.

*****VF*****

'_What have I just agreed to? The guys better appreciate the sacrifice my body and especially my ass has just made for them… not that I will tell them the specifics of what I had to agree to do to be able to go to that place tonight, but still. They better treat me like I'm a god at least for a year.'_

Akihito took a quick shower and walked to guestroom/darkroom to take a wooden trunk out from behind ten cardboard boxes. He put the trunk on top of the bed and grabbed a frame with a picture of Kou, Takato and himself in their high school uniforms. Akihito took the frame apart and pulled out a small key that way hidden inside it, opened the trunk and took out its content.

He arrived on his vespa at the storage unit soon after leaving the penthouse and after opening the door he pushed his vehicle inside. Two years what used to be his pride and joy had sat there in neglect. He hoped the thing was still in the condition he left it and after checking it thoroughly he was glad he had continue to come from time to time to give it maintenance even after he had left that life behind. He knew that after Asami entered his life he had neglected the machine but thankfully either Kou or Takato still came from time to time to check on it.

Checking his watch he noticed it was already ten thirty. He had to leave if he wanted to make it in time for the show before the event.

*****VF*****

At Sion, Asami looked at the clock before finishing looking over a contract with a new company. A soft nock pulled him from his work and his assistant entered the office shortly after.

"Asami-sama, we have to leave now if you want to be on time to see if that kid has what it takes for the job."

"Hm, I will be finishing this tomorrow."

"Pardon my boldness sir, but you really don't have to go to this kind of event. I am more than capable to assess this person and see if he can be useful."

"Its fine Kirishima, I have nothing else to do tonight and this will entertain me a bit."

"What about Takaba-kun, won't he be at home waiting for you?"

"He is out with his friends today."

"Do you need me to find out where?"

"No, leave it. We made a very advantageous deal today and that would only ruin my fun."

Kirishima saw that disturbingly sadistic grin for the second time that day and decided to drop the subject as he followed his boss out of the building and into the BMW. Besides nothing big was going on in the underworld lately and he was sure the brat won't get into too much trouble on one night… or so he hoped.

They arrived at an abandoned building on Koto, near Tokyo Port at ten forty five and parked behind it. A man was waiting for them and guided them into the building, he led them up the stair to the third floor and opened a door bowing to Asami and indicating he could enter. The room was wide and almost bare save for a wide couch, a comfortable chair and a table with an ashtray, ice, a decanter with golden liquid in it and a glass tumbler. The couch and the chair faced a glass window that made up almost the entirety of the wall. From his position at the chair Asami could see everyone already gathered outside the building and those who were just arriving. So far Asami had not seen anyone that caught his interest.

"Where is the kid?" Asami asked the man.

"He is over there sir, the one in neon green." Said the man pointing at the person in question.

"He better be as good as he thinks he is."

"He is good sir, very dependable. Capable too. I'm sure he can do what you need him to." The man had high hopes for his friend and if he was hired by Asami for the job he hoped to get a handsome cut from the pay. He had invested a lot on this kid and now was the time to get something in return.

*****VF*****

From his spot before the glass window Asami could see the people below competing against each other, drinking, talking and he guess some discretely getting high. He had been sitting on the chair for close to an hour now disinterested on most of the happenings outside the building. He still had to see the skills of the kid in neon green as he appeared to have been bickering with a young man sitting on a crate to the side. He pulled his eyes from the window and concentrated on his whiskey and cigarette, his patience was growing thin and he was about ready to leave when everything outside suddenly quieted down.

Those who were competing against each other had stopped and the ones cheering on the sides were no longer showing and laughing. It was as if all sound had been sucked out of the ambient. Asami lifted his gaze to the window once more and realized all eyes were directed to the pile of crates. More accurately, to the kid in neon green who now engaged in confrontation with a young man on a black outfit with red and golden designs. The newly arrived man was standing with his back toward the building and Asami could not see his face. He was too far away to hear the conversation but judging by the scowl of hatred coming from the kid in neon green, the new comer had said something to piss him off.

The young man on black put on his helmet and walked to his bike while the kid in green did the same. There was something about the way those leather pants hugged that perfectly round ass as the new comer walked away, something on the way he walked and the way he stood defiantly that made a rush of sexual hunger sit on the pit of Asami's stomach. People rushed out of the way and cleared a big space for them at the center of the crowd.

'_Finally, some entertainment'_ He thought as the kid in neon green began to show off.

*****VF*****

Akihito arrived at the meeting place at eleven, there was already a large group of people gathered there, some of them were already putting up a show. He knew that the ones he had to watch out for would show their skill at the end, when they had already sized up the rookies. Kou had been right, half the battle is won at the meeting point as they all showed their skills and intimidated the competition into avoiding you at the main event.

At the sound of the new arrival many of the bystanders turned to see who it was. It was a modified black with golden and red designs Ninja ZX-6R and as soon as it made its appearance the crowd grew loud in excitement. He had his trademark look and everyone knew who he was, golden hair spiked with the tips colored red, tight black leather pants, black leather jacket with the same red and gold designs as his bike on it and on the back of the jacket the initials T.A. on bold red letters. He got off the bike and walked toward Kou who was sitting on some crates looking very annoyed as he talked to a kid who looked to be somewhere between eighteen and twenty one.

The kid was wearing the most blinding neon green outfit and was clearly pestering Kou if the look on his friends face was anything to go by. When he reached them the look of mocking amusement on the kid made him want to slap the haughty smile off his face.

"What is going on here?" He asked directing his question at his friend and completely ignoring the self-righteous youth.

"Ah, T.A. this is -" Kou began but was interrupted mid-sentence by the mass of neon green.

"Tatsuba Seiji" He said as he stretched his hand before Akihito. "It's nice to finally meet the legend. You should have stayed away from this place and retired quietly old man. At least you would have stayed undefeated. I suppose a man like you would not release the title of 'King' though.

'_Who the hell gives their real name in a place like this? This kid is so over his head in his delusions of grandeur. He must think he is a celebrity or something, and why the hell is he calling me an old man? I'm twenty five for fuck's sake! God, I hate kids now a days they always think they are the shit.'_ Thought Akihito as he studied the self assured youth standing before him and left the hand hanging in between them for so long the annoying brat lowered it without receiving a handshake in acknowledgment.

"You know Tatsuba-kun; the thing is; I am not here because I don't want to release my title. I am here because I will not release the title to someone unworthy." Answered Akihito while looking at the smug kid up and down with a look of disgust.

By this point he wanted to teach the boy a lesson, to teach him that he was still wet behind the ears and nock his bravado down a few notches. Somewhere at the back of his head a small voice said _'so this is how Asami feels every time I call him old man, no wander he likes to ascertain his 'dominance' for hours on end after the word lips past my lips.' _He decided to ignore the voice though and concentrate on the matter at hand.

Everyone else had stopped showing off by now and they were more interested in the confrontation developing between the 'King of the Streets' for eight consecutive years and his challenger. Though Tatsuba had developed a following and Takaba had not come to any of the events for two years most people – old comers and newcomers alike – preferred the title out of Tatsuba's hands. The kid was exasperating enough without the title of 'King' inflating his already outrageous ego.

"Let's get this over with old man. I'm getting tired of talking." Said Tatsuba.

"Fine by me kid." Answered Akihito putting emphasis on the word 'kid'.

As he headed to his bike after putting his helmet on. The bystanders had cleared a space for them at the center of the crowd and they drove their bikes to it. Akihito signaled Tatsuba to go first since he was the one challenging.

He circled Akihito a couple times before lifting his bike on its back wheel and making three circles before lowering the front wheel and waiting for T.A. show what he got. Akihito smiled under his helmet. He repeated Tatsuba's move, except he did it better. Akihito lifted his bike on the back wheel as well and made four circles with his bike but while Tatsuba had had both legs on the pedals Akihito had one foot on seat and another extended out and almost touching the ground as the bike went around on its back wheel and tilted to the side.

Again Tatsuba lifted his bike on the back wheel, both legs on the leather seat and made about five circles as he held on to the bike with both hands. Akihito did the same but chose to use only one leg as he held on to the bike with the opposite hand.

Tatsuba lifted the bike one more time and drove forward for about five feet without using his hands to hold on. When he was done Akihito lifter his bike placed one foot at the edge of the seat, tilted his body to the side of the bike, lifted his other leg on the air and held on to the side of the front wheel as his bike rapidly spun around about eight or nine times.

The process repeated various times and each time Tatsuba did something Takaba did it better and cooler. People shouted and screamed supporting both of them almost equally in the beginning but now most of the encouragement went to Takaba. In the end Takaba won the battle with a surprisingly daring move that could have killed anyone not as nimble and with less balanced than him as he pulled the craziest stunt they had ever seen while supporting his whole bodyweight on one hand and holding on to a spinning bike with the other.

The battle had been won but the war and the title would be decided on the race and Takaba Akihito will be damned if he allowed such a pick to defeat him.

*****VF*****

Asami watched the display of skill with interest yet two things quickly became painfully obvious to him. First, the kid in neon green was not the best as he had been promised. Second, the young man in black was not only more skilled and experience but also clearly insane.

"Soji-san, you told me your boy was the best. From what I am seeing you lied to me." He said fixing golden eyes on the trembling man.

"Asami-san, I swear I did not mean to lie. That man he is going up against has not been coming to these things for two years and is very hard to contact. The man is retired, I swear." Soji did not expect T.A. to appear and ruin his chances at getting some substantial money from Asami. _'Of all the times that man could have shown up, he had to appear the day Asami is here to watch Tatsuba and make a fool of him.'_

"If he is retired as you say, why is he competing against your boy at this moment? A retired man has no need to go to the extents he is going through to make sure he embarrasses your boy in front of the crowd." Asami could tell by the way the man in black used a better version of the kid in neon green's stunts that the intention was to embarrass and teach some humility to younger one. He was angry that Soji had tried to deceive him by showing him someone that was though good, not the best.

"Well, maybe he wanted to have last spin or something. Like a tribute of some sort." Soji was sweating bullets and cursing Tatsuba in his mind. He kept telling the arrogant prick to stop taunting the T.A.'s friends every time he saw then lest the man actually showed up and taught him a lesson. But nooo… in his unending arrogance the stupid brat had not heed his advice and not here was the man himself serving him defeat and shame on a silver platter. Of all days it had to be today, as if the gods themselves had set this up to teach him how wrong he was in believing himself the best.

"Who is the man in black and why is he here then?" he asked curtly pulling him out of his internal reverie.

"I don't know much about him personally Asami-san. All I know is that he goes by the initials T.A. and that he has been called 'The King of the Streets' for the past eight years because he has been undefeated in both the stunts and the race. He used to run with two friends but they don't ride anymore. He has not been coming for two years Asami-san, I thought he was going to come ever again and out of all the other ones down there Tatsuba is the best. Everyone knows that, that is why I suggested him instead of any other person. Please, I did not lie to you I just didn't know this person still rode or that he was coming today. He might still not be as good as he was, what you need is the best rider. Skillful, fast and capable of avoiding obstacles and police alike; get in, get out, deliver and disappear. Tatsuba can still do that; you'll see Asami-san. You can still use him. " Soji pleaded to Asami again trying to save his neck and Asami quickly grew tired of his voice.

As it turned out Tatsuba did lose the race, at one point near the end he tried to grab the T.A. and pull him of his bike but it appears as if the man in black had sharp reflexes and heighten awareness as he ducked the hand avoiding being pulled off. Then he sped ahead lifter his bike on the front wheel and made a tight circle just as Tatsuba caught up to him effectibly hitting the other with the back wheel on the shoulder and throwing him off the bike to then finish the race all others were left behind.

The man in black got off his bike and was instantly surrounded by the crowd who cheered and called his name while the other limped to the crates while pushing his bike. Tatsuba was skilled, but he was not the best and Asami only hired the best.

Asami looked at Soji and fixed his golden eyes on black ones.

"Bring this T.A. person to me."

"But Asami san, what about Tatsuba-kun?"

"Do not make me repeat myself Soji or you will be doing what I asked with a bullet on your leg." Said the yakuza with an icy tone before taking a slow drink from his glass.

******VF******

He had won. God it felt so good, the rush and the excitement, the adrenaline coursing through his body and the cheering of the crowd. He had forgotten what it was like to come to these events. He knew this races and the gambling and other stuff that went on during them were illegal and the idea that the police could arrive at any moment and they would have to run for it was undeniably exhilarating. He was a thrill seeker and he could not deny it, it was the reason he loved his job so much, the reason why he found Asami so exciting and was so fascinated by the man. Takaba Akihito was not made for a boring normal existence; he was made to push the boundaries of luck and his own limits.

He was surrounded by the loud mass of people congratulating him. Soji, the man Kou told him ran the bets on these events approached him.

"T.A.-san, someone important would like to meet you." The man said.

"What for Soji-san?"

"Well, you see… today's race was like an interview of sorts. The man needs the best rider for an important job and since you won the race I guess you are the most suited."

"I'm not interested." Akihito gave a sure reply, whatever this 'important' person wanted him to do, he was sure he did not want any part of it.

"T.A.-san at least hear the man out and give him a direct reply. It's the right thing to do."

Akihito sighed heavily before motioning to the man to go before him as he followed Soji into the building. They went up the stairs and stopped at a door on the third floor. Soji opened the door and entered, Takaba entered right behind him but Soji's body prevented him from seeing the people inside.

"I brought T.A. sir." Said Soji as he moved out of the way.

Simultaneously Takaba looked at the familiar golden eyed man as the man narrowed said golden eyes angrily at him. Their eyes locked for what felt like hours to Akihito.

A soft "Fuck" escaped the young man's mouth as he realized he was in deep shit. Soji looked from one man to the other in curiosity and fear when Asami's cold and sharp as a blade order had him practically running out of the room.

"Out, all of you." He said to the rest of the people in the room while still holding his lover's gaze.

On his way out Kirishima could not help but think that perhaps believing Takaba to be able to stay out of trouble for one night was just asking too much.

"So," Asami began anger clear in his voice. "Nothing particular, just going to hanging out with your friends and doing stuff. Just you and the guys hanging out." He repeated Akihito's words to him earlier that night. The blond gulped and began to tremble slightly, however Akihito would never go down without a fight.

"What are you doing here? You, you! You broke our deal and had me followed didn't you?" Akihito accused with what he hoped was righteous anger.

"That is where you are wrong Akihito. I, unlike you, kept every word of our agreement my reasons for being here are purely business related and us meeting here is nothing more than a serendipitous encounter. You on the other hand not only lied to me but did what I specifically asked you not to do when I told you not to do anything stupid or get yourself into a dangerous situation. Which if I must explain, your little stunts out there fall into the category of things that are stupid and dangerous." Asami was now standing before Akihito; his eyes were alive with anger.

He pulled the boy by the arm and tossed him on the couch pinning him down with his own body.

"Akihito, why must you toss my heart around like this? Isn't it enough that you won't quit that job of yours for the sake of your safety but now I even have to be wary of this sort of things? Do you really want me to lock you up where you won't be able to see anyone you care about just so that I can be sure you won't get hurt? Now you are even lying to me, do you not understand that want to keep you safe because I…"

Asami went quiet suddenly and looked away from hazel eyes wide in surprise. This was as close as the man had ever gotten to saying those three words and right now to him knowing the feeling was there was enough. Akihito lifted his hands and cupped Asami's face in them turning it so they could look into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry Asami. For lying to you but this is who I am, I like the thrill of the chase and the adrenaline, you already knew that. I promise you this though, I will never again lie to you and I always will be careful so that I don't get hurt. I am sorry for making you worry."

The blond boy pulled Asami into a sweet kiss that quickly became a passionate one as their mouths fought for dominance. Soon Asami took the lead and his hands traveled the boy earnestly as if he wanted to make sure nothing had happened to this precious body of the person he cared the most about. To Akihito every touch felt like an admission of how much Asami truly did care about him and at this very moment he felt like the most loved person in the world.

Asami kissed his chest, somehow the man had taken of his jacket and shirt and he had not even realized it. The man had that power to get you so wrapped up in him that you suddenly found yourself naked or close to and did not even know when it happened. A gasp followed by a quiet moan escaped Akihito's lips as the golden eyed man licked then pulled one of his nipples with his teeth while he lightly pinched the other.

He let go of the boy to get in a more comfortable position to get the leather pants off. As much as Asami thought Akihito's ass looked delicious on them, the thing was a nuisance when it came to take it off. He pulled them down to the blonde's knees along with his underwear and flipped the young man around so he was on all fours on top of the couch. He wet three fingers with his mouth and began to prepare his lover. By the time the second finger was in Akihito was writhing and trembling with the need to be filled fully by Asami. When Asami inserted the third finger the most wanton and lewd sounds came from that luscious mouth and the man almost lost it. He released himself from his pants and penetrated the boy almost in one go. As he fully sheathed himself within the photographer a lustful moan and a lascivious groan filled the room.

"Move, please… I can't take it anymore." Said his young lover.

Asami had tried to give him time to adjust to his girth and it had been a monumental effort to keep still, this wanton request shattered his control and he began to pound mercilessly and fast into the boy.

"Asami, Asami, Asami" in his ecstasy the boy called his name over and over as he reached his climax. Asami still hard inside him despite having reached orgasm at the same time Akihito did continued to fuck the slim young man into the couch until he released himself into the tight canal two more times.

*****VF*****

They had just walked into the penthouse when Asami led Akihito into the bedroom. He opened the door to the secret room and his lover gave three steps backwards.

"Asami, you can't possibly want to do that now. We just had sex!"

"We had a deal Akihito and I don't remember any clause as to when I get to collect my part of it." Asami pulled Akihito into the secret room and smiled deviously at him.

"Brace yourself Akihito; you won't get any sleep tonight. After I'm done with you here I still have to punish you for tonight."

Akihito gulped as all color left his face and he looked at Asami with a horrified expression. Any protest that might have come out of his mouth was dexterously silenced by a searing and dominating kiss as the door to the secret room closed behind him.

Asami was sure he would go grey at an early age, either that or have a heart attack but the more he learned about his feisty kitten the more he realized that despite his never-ending speeches about justice and the law, Akihito had been a little delinquent in more than one way before they met. Akihito was a thrill seeker and he understood that was what held them together before emotions got involved. His lover was still a box of surprises to him and he was more than happy to enjoy learning each and every one of them. He would still punish him tough; after all he was a zealous owner and did not like his property engaging in dangerous behavior and oh how he enjoyed punishing his Akihito.

******************************VF*********************************

**Wow this is my longest story so far. It took me FOREVER to write this thing and I had to find some bike stunts videos to be able to make it somewhat realistic. I just hope I did a decent job describing what they looked like... some of them were absolutely insane. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think, your review make my day and give me encouragement to keep writing as well as some ideas for my next stories. Thank you for your support.**

**Setsuna**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to finderlov who gave me the idea of making this a two-shot. Ride the Wind was first intended to be a one-shot but finderlov prompt me to write this chapter in a review and gave me the premise for it getting my creative juices all flowing. I hope you enjoy it and that the fic is somewhat believable. Thank you to all who read, faved, followed, and commented of this and any of my other fics and to those who throw ideas my way – I am always happy to get suggestions from you. Special thanks for the lovely reviews and the encouragement. My fics are self betaed and my first language is not English so I beg you forgive my misspelling and such.**

**I own nothing and make no money out of this or any of my fics - sad, but true.**

*****VF*****

It has been one week since he got caught red-handed, four days since he had stopped being 'punished' by Asami for putting himself in danger and two months since anything exciting came across him at the news paper. Takaba Akihito had had no noteworthy assignments and he was beginning to feel a familiar itch, normally he would try to occupy his mind with other things and try to forget about it but now that he had been re-exposed to a second source of his much needed adrenaline and he could not stop thinking about it.

The thrill of the chase, the wind against his body as he moves at high speeds, the deed to be better, smarter, faster than your opponent – adrenaline rushing through your body – he needed it.

Maybe he should go snooping around Asami again, he still gets a bit of a thrill from sneaking around Asami's business and then he gets the mind-blowing sex afterwards – he still could not outwit Asami or escape from him as hard as he tried or he could go for a short ride _'just one more time, nothing will happen right? It's just one time and I will be really careful. No I better go bother Asami, seems like the best option.'_

Asami was standing before a warehouse, a cigarette rested on his lips, a silver lighter made its way to his mouth as a hand cupped the flame to protect it from the wind. A black sedan stopped a short distance away and… wouldn't you know it, a diet member stepped out and walked toward Asami. Akihito began snapping pictures as soon as Kirishima handed the he recognized the man as one of the members who were opposed to harsher import laws and stricter merchandise checkups.

A cloud of smoke left Asami's mouth and he moved to shake the man's hand. Asami turned around and straight at him with a smirk on his face. He mouthed something at Akihito before walking to the limo and slipping inside it. The blond could have sworn the lip movements spelled out turn around. When he realized what was going on and did turn around there were three men standing before him, he had no idea when they had gotten there and had not even heard them approach. Akihito tried to slip pass them but was caught before he could go down the emergency stairs. With a sigh he got off the floor he had been pinned to and followed the men to the limo.

The Suoh held the door open for him and closed it as soon as Akihito sat down on the comfortable leather seat and the vehicle drove away. After short minutes of silence Asami looked up from a document he had been reading and faced his young lover.

"You know Akihito, with the way you have been following me around lately one would begin to think that you want to be paid more attention. Are you really missing me that much that you snoop around me just to get caught? Or is it that my kitten is in heat lately and requires extra care?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I am not your damn pet and I do not need extra 'care' as you put it."

"But you do, I've been watching you Akihito and for the past few weeks you seem to have been grown more restless and jittery. Don't worry, you are mine and I always take care of my things."

Asami pulled Akihito to his lap and began kissing him passionately as he leaned the boy onto the leather seat. He tore the blonde's shirt and kissed his way down his neck giving small sucks and bites in between kisses. He played with the rosy nipples biting and pulling after using his tongue to provoke the sensitive nubs before going up to capture the kiss swollen lips.

Expert fingers touched and taunted, nails raked the soft skin and left marks on their way over the lithe body. Those sinful fingers sneaked their way under the waistband of the denim pants and underwear to tease the hardened flesh hidden within. One hand pulled at blonde hair and the smaller body arched from the combination of pleasure and pain. They devoured each other like a thirsty man desperately downs water after a long journey under the scorching sun and the heat of the desert in mid-summer.

That skilled hand came out only to unbutton the pants and zipper in an attempt to completely remove the hindering clothing. After some body shifting and incessant pulling the offending cloth was remover and the golden eyed man broke the passionate kiss to once more. He kissed the boy senseless as wet fingers – God only knows with what - made their way to the small entrance. The teasing of the first finger was sinful and oh so pleasurable when it grazed that sweet spot inside but it just wasn't enough, he needed more. Akihito moaned when the second finger joined the ministrations a hoarse escaped his mouth when the thirds one was inserted. It was amazing but still it wasn't enough, he wanted, he needed Asami to take him but the man would not stop his teasing as he let the photographer come close to release only to slow down or stop momentarily and chase the explosive pleasure away before resuming the fast pace again.

"A-Asami…just…fuck me…a-already" Akihito managed in between panting and moaning.

Asami smirked at Akihito's breathless begging and after a short moment of shifting and adjusting his position he sheathed himself into the boy in one smooth and powerful thrust. Akihito almost lost it at the sensation of being filled so completely by Asami. The thrusts where merciless in their speed. Asami took his lover hard and the pleasure-filled screams coming from the back of the limo were loud enough to have the two men sitting at the front sporting steel-hard erections. Akihito's release was so powerful and the contractions of his velvety insides so potent around Asami that they soon brought a throaty groan out of the man as he came inside his lover.

***VF***

The next morning. There it was, that damn itch again, it just simply wouldn't go away and Mitarai kept stealing the exciting jobs from him. How is it that the man can know when something juicy is going to happen and take the assignment practically from his hands virtually every time? It was the longest time he had ever endured without staking out someone or feeling the rush of imminent danger.

This situation was getting ridiculous and he needed to do something about it. He could co pester Asami again – but he won't. Asami was already suspecting that something was off about him and frankly his ass took a big enough pounding last night – all night – to last him a month. He could always just go for a short ride _'just one more time, nothing will happen right? It's just one time and I will be really careful. Asami will never know. No! stop thinking about it, you promised not to do that anymore and Asami always finds out – the arrogant son of a bitch has eyes everywhere… but is I wear something different than my regular outfit… stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it, think of something else, anything will do… The square root of nine thousand one hundred seventy three… the chemical composition of fixer… Kirishima and Suoh in purple tutus… maybe Takato knows if there is a race going on soon… Damn it, that's it, I'm doing it. I better not, Asami will kill me."_

Akihito spent the day developing film of random pictures he had taken and had forgotten about, he cleaned the penthouse twice and cooked enough food to feed an army, he did the laundry, went for a walk, and in the end did end up pestering Asami at Sion.

A week passed much the same way and the release Asami provided only lasted about a day, much to his disappointment Mitarai had stolen yet another assignment from him and he ended up stocked with annoying models that did nothing other than make him contemplate murder and a headache of epic proportions he was in such a bad mood all week that Asami had taken to 'punish' him every night.

He could go for a short ride _'just one more time, nothing will happen right? It's just one time and I will be really careful. There is that stupid idea crossing my mind, go away, go away. Asami will kill me… stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it, think of something else, anything will do… The square root of nine thousand one hundred seventy three… the chemical composition of fixer… Kirishima and Suoh in purple tutus… maybe Takato knows if there is a race going on soon. No, no, no, think of something else, anything will do… The square root of nine thousand one hundred seventy three… the chemical composition of fixer… Kirishima and Suoh in purple tutus. That's it I'm calling Takato!'_

***VF***

The phone was in his hands and he battled with himself mentally, should he risk it? Should he call his friend and find out if there was a care soon? He knew that once he got the information he needed his rational side will lose the war and there would be no going back, still he found himself pressing the call button and after three short rings his friend answered.

"Aki what the hell! Is nine in the morning on a Sunday, you know I like to sleep in on Sundays."

"Sorry Takato, I did not mean to wake you up on your day off but I need your help with something."

"Sorry man, I'm just cranky from having to work until really late last night. What do you need?"

"Have you heard from Soji-san? Is there a race sometime soon?"

"Sorry dude but I'm still laying low until the misses forgets the whole 'guy's weekend' thing, so I am not in contact with anyone that would know. Maybe you could ask Kou though, I have not seen him this week but two weeks ago he commented he was going to a 'thing' in Shinagawa. Weren't you done with this whole business? You complained for a whole week that you could not handle the consequences and that your 'circumstances' would kill you if you did it again."

"Don't worry about my circumstances, I'm sure I can find a way to get around them. Thanks Takato, I will give him a call and see if he knows something."

He called Kou and found out there was a street race in Shinjuku on Tuesday. He did not like the fact that the race went right through the most traveled area but that also meant that there would be lots of obstacles to get through. Somehow that made the idea all the more exciting.

Monday went by so slowly it was almost maddening. He spent the day filling it with all kinds of menial tasks to get his mind off his itch for adrenaline. It was mid-afternoon and he had nothing else to fill his time with so Akihito sat on the couch with a book on photography techniques. As much as he tried to he just could not concentrate on the book, his mind kept going to the excitement he was so looking forward to. Many times he tried to distract his mind but it was all to no avail.

Soon the vibrations of the powerful machine between his legs and the wind beating against his body, the speed and the rush of danger will quench his thirst and calm the incessant itch. He would go for a short ride _'just one more time, nothing will happen right? It's just one time and I will be really careful. Agh, I can't get this out of my mind, go away, go away… stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it, think of something else, anything will do… The square root of nine thousand one hundred seventy three… the chemical composition of fixer… Kirishima and Suoh in purple tutus… screw it I'm going to bed.'_

If Monday went by painfully slow Tuesday seem like someone had poured heavy honey on time itself to make it pass slower than anyone could ever imagine. He spent the day looking at the clock every minute. He had never been that aware of time before and it all just seemed to make the hands on the clock slower.

***VF***

Akihito stepped out of his storage unit wearing a different jacket than the one he lived to use when he rode his bike. He put on Kou's helmet and rode his Ninja ZX-6R to the meeting place. He was informed of the route for the race and bets were made in his favor as well as against him. If he won this race he would be getting a big cut from Soji-san. Tatsuba was nowhere to be seen and to Akihito that just made things all the better, however there were new racers from other countries today, people who believed themselves big shots and had some considerable skill. It would be hard but this was his territory, and T.A. 'King of the Streets' could not be made a fool of in his own territory. He was actually glad he decided to participate today, going against people other than the usual amateurs and having something at stake made the whole experience that much more enjoyable.

They lined up, waited, and honed their senses not to miss a single second of advantage. The engines roared ready for the force to released and propel the machine forward and when the girl standing before them dropped the flag twenty three mechanical bodies drove away like the devil himself was chasing their drivers.

Not two minutes into the race someone tried to take Akihito down by throwing a metal pipe at his tires but thankfully missed by a hair's width. Against his better judgment he had allowed Soji to reveal his identity to make the bet better and now most of the people in the race where out for his head. Somehow he managed to get close enough to his assailant to kick him off his bike the man rolled around on the street and stopped next to a mailbox while his bike kept going until it crashed with the street light at the interception they had just passed, one less idiot to worry about.

Several others tried to take him out but Akihito was too aware of his surroundings to be caught unawares and nimble enough to balance himself precariously on his bike to take them out with a kick or one of the bike tires. It was him and six more now, he was on the forefront but there was one stubborn man close behind him. The disaster they were creating as they rode their bikes through crowded streets, damaging property and nearly running over pedestrians had attracted the attention of the authorities halfway through the ordeal. Sirens could be heard some blocks behind as the police essentially picked up those who were still moaning on the floor.

A tall, blond man was opening the door to a black BMW when he almost got run over by one of the bikes as it tried to pass the person on the lead. The imbecile had the balls to use the car to push himself to the side and pivot the bike in an impossible sharp angle breaking one of the BMW's side mirrors with his feet.

***VF***

Suoh saw his whole life flash before his eyes as he threw himself into the car seconds before a maniac in a bike almost ran him over. The man had even damaged Asami's car with his feet as he kicked it to turn to the side and keep going like nothing happened. If he finds out who this person is, they will pay dearly for their stupidity.

"Fucking kids this days!" Said Suoh angrily as he started the car, he had barely managed to get in on time.

He drove the car to Sion, the mirror laid on the passenger seat and the man boiled in rage the whole way there. Upon his arrival, his friend for many years looked at him questioningly as he adjusted his glasses and Suoh began to recount his latest near death experience. Through the account Kirishima could not help but have a bad feeling creeping up his spine and by the end of it he turned around abruptly and directed his steps to his boss' office.

As he went down the hallway the secretary called his boss' lover various times but the young man did not answer his cell phone. That creeping feeling just got stronger and dread began to add weight to it.

He knocked in the heavy wood door and stepped in when the words 'come in' were heard. He was about to open his mouth when his boss' phone went off and raising his finger signifying that he would listen to the secretary in one minute the golden eyed man answered the phone call.

"Asami" he said and waited for the caller to state his business.

Those golden eyes flashed with anger for a fraction of a second, had Kirishima not been so attuned to his boss' expressions he would have missed it altogether. Someone was going to get severely punished today…

***VF***

Akihito made it to the finish line on almost one piece, he had fallen at one point but was quick enough to get back on his bike that he did not lost too much time to his competitor and was able to catch up and pass the other man at the last second. He had won, and it felt amazing even if his body was all sore now. He won, and it was exciting, he was still riding the high of his latest exploit when blue and red lights suddenly surrounded the large group of people gathered outside an empty warehouse. Someone must have been undercover for the police and let them know where the meeting would be at the end of the race.

To say all hell broke loose would be a blatant understatement. People screamed and ran in all directions; bikes were making their escape before being caught, some people fell on their haste, others were tackled by the police, some were even tasered. Akihito looked everywhere for a way out and upon finding one tried to turn his bike on. It was karma he supposed - for doing something he promised he would not do anymore – his bike would not start and by the time he made the painful decision to leave it behind and book it like a bat out of hell a muscular police officer had pinned him to the floor and cuffed his hands behind his back.

The officer took off Akihito's helmet and after one brief look at the boy's face a scowl of annoyance appeared on his. He howled the blonde up put the helmet back on and dragged him away to his supervisor. As he was dragged by the police officer Akihito could not help but shout profanities at the man. He was still struggling and screaming when they reached the officer's supervisor.

"We have a problem sir." Said the officer to a man dressed in the apparently standard attire of a detective.

"What do you mean we have a problem?" Asked the detective

The officer used his head to indicate a darker area where they could talk without being seen and dragged Akihito with him as the detective followed behind.

"Agh hell!" said the detective when the officer took off Takaba's helmet and he realized who the boy was. "You are a special kind of stupid, aren't you boy?"

Akihito was about to say a sarcastic remark but on his only rational moment of the day decided that perhaps resisting arrest and taunting the police was not the best way to go about things at the moment.

The detective turned around and pulled out his phone to make a call.

"Sir, I think I have something of yours here. It is short, blond and annoying. Yes sir immediately, of course, always a pleasure to be of service to you."

The detective pushed Akihito into a car and drove to one of Asami's warehouses. They waited half an hour until the limo made its appearance. Suoh stepped out of the driver's seat and opened the back door to reveal Asami sitting casually on the leather seat. The blond behemoth took the still cuffed Takaba from the detective and the key to the handcuffs and handed both to the powerful man sitting on the limousine.

"Kirishima, make sure detective Kimawari gets compensated for his troubles"

"Yes Asami-sama"

It was karma and he knew it, for going against his promises, Takaba Akihito knew he was going to get punished severely.

***VF***

It was already four in the afternoon the next day when Asami left the bed and walked to the bathroom. A still naked Akihito laid on the bed covered in all kinds of bodily fluids. His back was sore, his ass was sore, there were rope marks on his wrists and ankles and hand marks on his sore bottom as well as countless kiss marks on the rest of his body. Something was for sure; he would not be showing himself to anyone until the marks on visible places disappeared.

Asami stepped out of the bathroom ten minutes later and walked around in all his naked glory. One question still plagued Akihito's mind and since he had already been punished he braved asking it to the yakuza when the man finally finished getting dressed and was about to walk away.

"Asami, what about my bike?"

"I'm taking your toy away until you learn to play responsibly." Said his lover and left the room.

*******VF*******

**This is it folks, I don't think I will be adding a chapter to this unless one of you throw an idea my way but I still feel like the chapter was pretty conclusive to the storyline. I hope you liked it, it took me a while to finish it because my baby is teething and has been getting fevers so all she wants to do is being held all the time and that doesn't really help when I'm trying to type stuff down. Anyway please review, let me know what you think… I will try to update my other fic and to post other things I have been working on but all depends on how much free time I have.**

**Setsuna**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Since Rekishichizu and finderlov have given me some great ideas I decided to change the status of this story from "complete" to "in progress" I do not know how long this fic will end up being but I hope we can keep it going for a while. I must say right now this is the fic I am enjoying writing the most and I have been thinking about it so much that I have not worked much on ""When the Unexpected Happens" which I promise I will work on more so I can hopefully post it at some point. Thank you to all reviewers for you kind encouragement and your constructive criticism, you make my writing better and give me the encouragement to continue. Once again pardon my spelling and such, all my fics are self betaed.**

**I do not own viewfinder or any of its characters.**

*****FV*****

In Asami's penthouse things were thrown everywhere, closets and drawers where opened and closed as a certain blond photographer looked into them.

'_So maybe going behind Asami's back and doing something that I had promised not to do was a mistake – well, maybe it was a big mistake. But do I really have to call Asami every hour to report my whereabouts because of it? And then he dared to put me on house arrest! The man has gone nuts, it's not like he doesn't have people following my every move already. Maybe it is my fault for lying and getting into trouble, maybe the things I have been doing lately were somewhat bad ideas, but still I have rights… right?'_

'_The bastard went as far as taking my bike and hiding it God only knows where, the whole situation is simply outrageous. I am a man damn it! A man! I am entitled to do stupid shit and get in trouble if I feel like it and if he thinks I'm just going to sit quietly and go along with his overprotective idiocy he's got another thing coming. He will see, he will see, Takaba Akihito is no one to be trifled with…fufufu…'_

Akihito seethed with 'evil' intent as he ran around the penthouse laughing manically and muttering profanities about Asami. He had come up with a series of plans to make the older man's life miserable until he was out of house arrest and his bike was returned.

The guard guarding the door was a new recruit. He could hear the crazy laughing all the way to the outside hallway and began to silently question the boy's sanity. Why his boss was so infatuated with this volatile and obviously mentally unbalanced young man, he would never know. After a week of constant vigilance and three days of house arrest he was sure the brat had lost his marbles. Such weak minded being was definitely not fit to stand by his boss' side, which begs the questions, why has Kirishima-san or Suoh-san not shooed the boy away already? Did the boy really mean that much to the boss? Such a powerful, important and emotionless man as Asami could not possibly care for an annoying brat, but then again maybe the fact that he currently stood outside Asami's home watching over said brat answered all his questions.

If he were to consider the situation he could say he had a cozy job with good pay, it was his third day working as Takaba-kun's bodyguard and all he had to do was stand in front of a door. Though the truth was he was literally and figuratively dyeing of boredom, he had thought that working for Sion group was going to be all excitement but so far all he had dome was making sure a mentally derange brat did not leave the penthouse. He had not even tried to make conversation with the kid because of two main reasons: the first one being he seriously thought the kid was mental and the second was that being a powerful man's lover he bet the kid was spoiled rotten and annoying as hell, both things he wanted to stay away from. For Sumewari Jun this job was definitely not what he expected and he was sure if he did not get some excitement sometime soon he would join the crazy blonde in nutjob country.

A triumphant shout followed by another maniacal laugh was heard from inside the penthouse and he wandered what the kid was up to inside. He picked up his magazine and continued to distract himself from whatever was happening inside, though his mind kept going back to wandering what kind of person his boss' lover was.

"Aha, I've found the last one! Now, to complete my plan muahahaha."

Jun began to grow concerned when the smell of smoke reached him from underneath the door. He knocked on the door and hoped the boy would cooperate and open it so he could figure out what was going on.

"Takaba-san, could you open the door for me? I need to check everything is alright."

The young man's voice came from inside and what it said made the bodyguard feel bad about himself.

"So you finally decide to talk to me, you have been standing there for three days now and have never said a word to me. You have permission to watch me from inside the apartment but you chose to stay out there. No, I will not open the door for you and just so you know everything is fine."

Jun decided to take the boy's word as truth and pondered his actions in the past three days. The boy was right, he had avoided getting to know him and had purposely kept himself away because he had assumed Takaba was just another spoiled rich man's lover.

***VF***

Asami came home around four in the morning, he was tired from a long day at work and was looking forward to laying next to his lover in their bed. As he crossed the door into his home he noticed something curious, there was the faint smell of smoke in the air. He dismissed it however with the thought that maybe Akihito got distracted and let dinner burn when he was cooking.

The golden eyed man shrugged off his clothing and laid in the bed pulling Akihito close to him. He knew Akihito was still mad about being kept in the penthouse but Akihito had gone on a particularly dangerous stakeout and fell off the emergency stairs of a three story building. The only reason he was lucky enough to not break something or killing himself was because he fell on top of a pile of boxes.

His young lover insisted on continuing his dangerous line of work and there was nothing he could do or say that would keep Akihito from his passion of criminal photography, he just hoped and wished that Akihito would be more careful. He had to teach Akihito a lesson and as much as it bothered him to be locked up, Akihito had to understand that he could not put himself in this kind of situations and be careless without expecting some consequences coming from it.

He woke up the next morning and after some much needed release courtesy of his lover's sumptuous body. Asami walked to the bathroom and took a relaxing shower exiting it ten minutes later with a white towel hanging from his shoulder as he used one of the sides to dry his hair. He noticed Akihito looking at him, the boy was trying to conceal a mischievous look of glee as he watch Asami select an outfit from the closet.

Asami set the three piece suit at the edge of the bed and turned to select a matching tie, underwear and socks. After looking through the closet and several drawers he walked to the baskets of clean laundry Akihito had not gotten to up away yet, not finding what he was looking for he glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the blonde on top of the bed and noticed a barely concealed smile.

When he realized that even the underwear and socks he took off last night were gone he had an idea of what happen to them. A smirk appeared in Asami's face and was gone before he turned around to face his naughty kitten, now the smell of smoke he noticed last night made a lot of sense

"Akihito, would you happen to know where my socks, underwear and ties went?"

"How should I know Asami? Maybe you should have them report to you every hour or put them on house arrest."

Akihito watched that infuriating smirk on Asami's face and it made him angrier that the man was taking his retaliation so lightly. Asami simply put a bathrobe on and taking his phone out began to make a call.

"Kirishima, execute contingency 16A and 36C."

The short sentence had Akihito confused until less than five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Asami was glad that both Kirishima and Suoh lived in the floor below, it made things easier when he had sudden need of their services.

The secretary let himself into the living room carrying three large shopping bags and waited for his boss who was soon followed by a very curious brat. Handing the bags to Asami Kirishima announced their content.

"Asami-sama, items 16A: socks and underwear and 36C: ties."

At this point Akihito was about to blow up and started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL ASAMI! You have contingency plans for shit I might do to you?!"

"My naughty kitten, we have lived together for three years now. Did you seriously not expect me to anticipate the stuff you will try to pull to get even with me or play me a joke and not prepare for it?" Asami finished his sentence with a low chuckle at his lover's flabbergasted look – mouth hanging open and all – to then walk back to the bedroom with the shopping bags and begin getting dressed for work.

***VF***

It was close to noon already and Takaba thought about the morning's events while he cooked. As much as Akihito hated to admit it Asami had won again, not only that, Asami had made him look like a foul but Akihito knew that somehow an idea will come to him at some point and he will make a fool out of the man still.

In the mean time, he was hungry and bored of being at home by himself. He thought about the man guarding the door and decided he might as well give the first step and get to know him. Takaba walked with purpose to the door and opened it. The tall man was still standing there; his shoulder length black hair was gelled back and tied at the base of his neck. He was taller than Akihito and even under the black suit Takaba could tell the man's body was all muscle.

The man looked at him as if wandering if Takaba was going to try to escape and what he should do about it.

"Hey, if you are going to be here all day you might as well come in and keep me company. I just finished making lunch and you can have some if you want."

He left the door open and walked back into the kitchen to dish out some food for himself and his impromptu guest, if the man ate it or not it was up to him. The photographer smiled when the door to the penthouse closed and he heard 'sorry to intrude' coming from its direction.

Today at least he won't be alone and will have someone to talk to and make the hours go by faster.

Five minutes into the meal Akihito and Jun could talk someone's ear off, they found they liked some of the same things and Jun was only four years older than Takaba. They spent the afternoon playing in the same team of a shooting game where they pretended to be soldiers and talking about a manga they both enjoyed while eating most of the snacks in the penthouse. By eleven pm the blonde had drunk so much he did not know up from down, Jun had declined to drink with him because he was 'on duty' but was still having fun with his boss's lover. At midnight he decided Takaba should call it quits and gently shooed him to the bedroom to get some rest while he picked up some of the mayhem caused when the photographer was running rampant around the place as he recounted one of his most notorious escapade.

***VF***

The sixth day and his imprisonment was over and to tell the truth it felt like the worst use of his vacation. However he overheard a conversation between Suoh and Kirishima that led him to realize one of the main reasons Asami had forced him to stay home was because he was concerned for Takaba's health as of late and since the newspaper had given him a week of vacation he wanted Takaba to get some rest. To say he was surprised about this revelation would be falling short, then again he knew that Asami cared in his own weird and overbearing way, at least the man had let him have the last two days of his week off to hang out with his friends. He introduced Jun to them and included him in their conversations. Half an hour after arriving at the Obasan's place Jun got a call and had to leave. There would be two others watching over Akihito but they would wait outside for the boy to be done having fun with his friends.

Unknown to them someone had followed Kou to his apartment the last time he went to see a race and had been watching him ever since. The man had waited patiently for Kou to meet his friend and his efforts just proved worthwhile. When Takaba left the establishment late that night the two men working for Asami followed behind and behind them the man followed yet not noticing the men as his eyes were solely focused upon the blond. He followed Akihito all the way to the building he lived on and after waiting for two hours to make sure Takaba was not coming out and truly lived in that place he decided he had the information he needed and went home to get some rest.

***VF***

Jun entered his apartment after a long day/night at work; Suoh had called the most capable of his men to raid the hideout of one of Asami's enemies and though he had been working for Sion for a little under a month he had been given the honor of joining the more experienced men in their task. He felt honored for being considered one of the more capable in the organization.

He opened a beer and sat on his couch while the noise from the TV provided him with an escape from the quiet and the feeling of being alone. His mind went back to the last couple of days with Akihito, he could see the appeal now; the kid was fun, interesting entertaining and not at all conceited or spoiled. Being with Akihito he felt truly alive, it was like the boy's smiles brought the light of the sun into people's lives and his hazel eyes were filled with such happiness and strength that it revitalized even the weariest of souls.

Asami clearly saw the same things, he was sure that is why the man wanted to keep Takaba in check and know his every move. He was actually bummed at the fact that he was no longer to guard his boss' penthouse but if he wanted to hang out with the kid again he could always just give him a call or send a text to hang out, though he would have to ask permission to do so since he did not want to make Asami angry.

***VF***

It has been a week since he first started following his enemie's movements, he had been hiding in front of the building for four hours when his target finally decided to come out. There were two men following him at a distance but he supposed that he must not be the man's only enemy. The blonde went into a convenience store and came out ten minutes later.

As the blond man walked down the street in the direction of his home the two men were still following him, there was always someone following his enemy and he wanted to make his move before they did. That was why he had decided today was the day, he was sure the plan would go swimmingly; he had watched both prey and predators for enough time to understand their behavior and reactions.

His prey was standing at an intersection waiting for the light to change when he gave the signal. Half a block away the sound of a gun being fired rang trough the air and the two men in suits moved to investigate. As soon as their backs where turned a windowless van with no license plate made a sudden stop next to the blond who was also distracted by the commotion. Three men came out of the van and subdued the blond young man who despite being overpowered kept struggling to regain his freedom. One of the captors grabbed a fist full of blond hair and pulled the head backwards as he placed a piece of cloth over the youth's mouth and nose and before long the lean body went limp, they tossed the body carelessly into the van, it all happen so fast no one could have done anything.

He let out a satisfied laugh when he saw the panicked look on the two men in suits, their prey had been taken directly from under their noses. His revenge for the humiliation he suffered would soon be completed and the one who made a fool out of him will pay the highest price for his insolence and then after his enemy is gone he will finally be king.

********VF********

**This is it for now, I hope you like it so far though it might be a bit short. I hope to be working on my other multi-chapter fic soon and to post a couple more one-shots as well, one of them involves Kirishima a lot and I am hoping it will be hilarious, to give you a hint it is titled "If You Get Kirishima To…" **

**Setsuna**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: There is not much I need to say other than thank you for the follows, faves, reviews, reads, PMs, suggestions/ideas and your support/encouragement.**

**I do not own Finder Series or any of its characters… enjoy the chapter.**

****************VF*****************

He woke up in a dark room that smelled damp and moldy, his mouth was dry from the chloroform, taking inventory of himself he realized two things; one he was not on a bed but tied up to a chair and two –this was the most important- he was fully clothed. _'YES! Woohoo! I'm not naked, which means I probably won't get raped and since I'm still in one piece they probably have no intention of killing me. Ransom maybe? Likely… there is always someone trying to get money from Asami and thinking using him was the best way to do so.' _It was a sad moment when he realized he had completely disregarded the fact that he had been kidnapped as unimportant and concentrated on celebrating the fact that he probably won't be used to relieve some bastard's sexual desires and anger.

He had been kidnapped so many times the whole thing barely faced him anymore but being touched by someone other than Asami always made him feel like there was a stain in him that no matter how much he washed wouldn't go away and the feeling tended to stay for weeks after the fact.

A man entered the room and he recognized him immediately, there was a smug condescendence in that face that he could not forget even if he tried. _'Well, this is… new… for once I've been kidnapped by one of my enemies instead of someone trying to get back at Asami. Still, what the hell does he want with me?'_ It was a young man he had been acquainted with not too long ago, his shoulder length brown hair framed what anyone who did not use Asami as a standard of beauty would consider handsome – to Akihito anyone was considered plain when compared to the golden eyed sex god.

He standing before Akihito and watched him like a cat watches a mouse it intends to play with for quite some time before it finally decides to kill the helpless creature. The poisonous hatred coming from those cold brown eyes would not have troubled him had it not been coupled with the creepiest of sadistic smiles. At the moment Akihito could not help but think about Alice in Wonderland and that creepy cat which led his mind to the unnerving thought that maybe he would not come out of this situation as unharmed as he had initially hoped.

The brown haired young man started to circle around Takaba like a shark testing the waters and deciding where would be the best angle of attack. When the silver shine of a knife caught Akihito's peripheral vision his suspicions of intended bodily harm were confirmed.

"Mr. T.A." said his kidnaper as he continued to circle around him. "or should I say Takaba Akihito? You are a very hard person to find, you know? I had to follow your friend for quite some time before he eventually led me to you. Then it was all a matter of following you and waiting for my chance. Though I must say having to act before those men following you caught you before I did certainly moved my time table ahead. Oh,,. the things I wanted to do to you… but alas we can still have some fun can we? Well, at least I know I will."

'_Men following me? He must be talking about Asami's goons, oh man, Asami is going to be pissed that I got taken from under their noses. At least this time I won't get punished for losing my tails. I should keep this idiot talking to find out what he wants from me and buy some time for Asami to figure out where I am. God, must I always be reduced a damsel in distress kind of situation? Keep calm Akihito, keep calm and buy some time.'_

"What do you want?"

"I want so many things I don't know where to begin. First, I want revenge for the humiliation you made me suffer during our race, I want to make you pay for making me lose a very lucrative job, I want the title of king, I want to see you cry and beg for forgiveness. Then I want to make you beg me to kill you and end your suffering before I cut you into pieces and send you to your friends in a box. I hate you so much that I am considering skinning you alive tanning your skin and making myself a new jacked to wear you around so everyone will know not to mess with me. Now that I think about it, I might do just that after I beat you to a bloody pulp and torture you with some tools I have downstairs. I have plans for you Takaba and I assure you, they will be hell."

'_Holly shit, the kid was a psychopath! What the fuck is wrong with him?! I need to get the hell out of here before he comes back or I am in deep shit. I don't even want to begin to imagine what plans he was talking about.'_

Tatsuba Seiji had clearly gone mad since the last time he saw the kid. Akihito started to sweat and shivers of nervous dread ran down his body. His captor walked out of the room with that creepy smile to according to him get his 'tools,' he could hear the younger man talk with at least four different men. This was no time to be a damsel in distress –not that he was one- and wait for Asami to find him, he had to get out of this place before Tatsuba came back and started to do whatever e had planned.

****VF****

Asami was furious, it had been over an hour since his lover was taken and they still had no information. Two very nervous and pleading and bloodied men kneeled on the floor in fear. To have his lover snatched from him practically in front of his man was unheard of, humiliating and enraging. Heads would roll and he was not going to wait to find out who dared cross him to make it haven, heads would roll starting with the ones who failed him with the protection of his most precious property.

He will make sure a mistake like this is never repeated and if he has to kill the two who caused this whole situation to strike the fear of God into the very souls of his men to do so then it was all worth it. Every man under him will know the consequences of not paying attention when they are in charge of Akihito's security.

"Suoh, get rid of these useless things."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

His secretary stepped forward with an envelope and handed it to him.

"Asami-sama, here is the information my team gathered. I had the surveillance cameras around the area Takaba was taken from checked. These are the stills from the footage of the kidnapping and the vehicle he was taken in. we managed to identify one of the assailants and Sumewari is tracking them down, the extraction team is ready to move out and as soon as he finds out where they are sure of where they are keeping the boy the men will recover him."

"I do not want any mistakes being made Kirishima, have my car ready to go as well. I will be accompanying the extraction team."

"As you wish"

Kirishima took out his phone and immediately began giving orders. He only hoped that Sumewari could get to Akihito before the boy was harmed and they could retrieve him without much problem or Asami will blow everyone's head off. The way his boss' mood was going the man as he stewed in his own anger he would shoot someone without thinking it twice any minute now. He gave Asami a tumbler of whiskey and lighted his boss' cigarette before he walked out of the room to give the man some space to calm down.

****VF****

Jun followed the trail of one of the men who took Akihito, he was glad the man had a record and using the contacts in the police they were able to identify him. According to their information Mamiyame Ichirou had no family and lived alone in an apartment at a bad neighborhood. He kicked down the door to Mamiyame's home and entered the 2DK with his gun at the ready. There was no one in the apartment and he proceeded to search the place for some clue to Takaba's whereabouts.

He could not believe that after searching the place and making it look like a tornado had swept through it there was still not a single clue. On his way to the door something caught his attention, it was a picture of Mamiyame with a group of men and they were all standing beside a bike. He saw a face he had seen a couple times when he went to see the bike races before he began working for Asami. _'Is that Tatsuba? That little shit! Didn't Tabaka-san have a problem with him not too long ago? Maybe this is it, I'm not too sure Tatsuba has the balls to kidnap Asami's lover unless he did not know who the Takaba belongs to… either way he had to follow every lead and hope for a breakthrough.'_

Jun called Suoh and informed him of his progress, five minutes later Kirishima called and gave him Tatsuba's address. He rode his bike like the future of the planet and humanity itself depended on it, hell for all he knew the way Asami was pissed it might as well be true.

When he arrived at the apartment and broke into it after confirming that no one was in he proceeded to search the place. He found some receipts; Tatsuba had been paying reparations for a house just outside of Tokyo that apparently had belonged to a deceased aunt of his. It was a place out of the way, perfect for hiding someone. He called Suoh and informed him of the address as he headed to the property, soon all hell will break loose and rain the fury of the most dangerous man in Japan upon everyone involved in the kidnapping.

"Suoh-san, I'm on my way now to check things and figure out if Tatsuba had anything to do with Takaba-san's kidnapping. What are your instructions?"

"I will move out with the team and meet you there. If Takaba is there we will extract him and subdue his captors, Asami-sama wants them alive. Keep watch and inform me immediately if you see anything."

Suoh hung up the phone before he could say anything and he continued his journey to the house.

*****VF****

'_Thank God for wobbly chairs and houses falling apart.'_

Akihito tried to force his legs apart with all his strength and pulled at his hands, the legs of the chair he was tied to were slowly giving up. The ropes were digging into ankles and wrists but at this point that was not important, he only hoped the drinking party downstairs lasted long enough for him to free himself as Tatsuba and his friends gathered enough courage to do whatever the hell they planned and killed him. He heard once that alcohol was the courage of week men and at this moment he was thinking it was true.

One leg gave up and he used his foot to help keep balance as he wiggled his leg to let it fall off, without the piece of wood the rope was loose enough that it no longer bit into his skin. Soon after the second one gave up but he lost balance and fell flat on his face, the wooden floor of the house making his fall audible to the people on the lower floor.

'_Fuck! Damn wobbly chair and houses falling apart.'_

He could hear the people downstairs run up the stairs and their footsteps were getting close to the room he was in.

*************VF*************

**This is it for now, please leave your review of the chapter and look forward to the next one. In the mean time, check out my other stuff.**

**Setsuna**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is Chapter Five for you all to enjoy, sorry for leaving the last chapter on such an evil cliffhanger (though I enjoy doing that to people… I'm evil that way). On another note, I will be going on (unexpected) vacation soon and don't know if I will be able to post any new chapters. I will try to update as much as I can before I go but it all depends on how sidetracked I get with other fics and things on my daily life. Leave your reviews, PM me if you feel like it, thanks for all the love and support for my fics and all your suggestions and ideas which make my writing better and get my mind going.**

**I still don't own Finder Series**

***************VF***************

_Soon after the second one gave up but he lost balance and fell flat on his face, the wooden floor of the house making his fall audible to the people on the lower floor. _

'_Fuck! Damn wobbly chair and houses falling apart.'_

_He could hear the people downstairs run up the stairs and their footsteps were getting close to the room he was in._

Outside, Jun had been creeping around the building to assess the situation. Through the window on the first floor living room he saw five men laughing and drinking, one of them was Tatsuba Seiji. Parts of their conversation reached his ears through the broken glass of the old window and they were enough to give him what he needed.

"Takaba… kill him… get rid of evidence… pay."

A noise from upstairs must have caught their attention because they suddenly stopped on their drinking and looked at each other meaningfully before Tatsuba pulled out a gun and they all ran up the stairs. He pulled out his phone and called Suoh rushing through his report.

"He is here; they are going to kill him if we don't get in there soon."

"We will be there in two minutes."

The thundering sound of a gunshot broke the relative silence of the night and all blood drained from his face.

"Fuck!"

"Sumewari, what happened?" Said Suoh, for the first time losing his composure at the other side of the phone.

"I think they killed Takaba. I'm going in Sir. These men are not going to escape."

He entered the house quickly and quietly with his gun at the ready, his way up the stairs was not as stealthy as he hoped as the stairs creaked under his steps making the man at the back of the group turn around and launch at him with the bat he held in his hands. It was too late now to do things quietly and he shot the man on the center of his forehead.

The sound of cars parking and the brightness of their lights invaded the house previously illuminated only by candles. A flood of armed men dressed in black suits emptied into the night and they ran taking up positions around the house as some entered to subdue and capture their prey.

Asami walked out of the limo with a cigarette hanging on his mouth the man walked like he owned the very air around him. His calmed and compose façade as he entered the tattered house could have convinced everyone else but Kirishima and Suoh – his closest men – knew the truth, the man was seething with anger and whoever had taken Takaba would be begging for the pains of hell just to end what he would dish out to them.

On the top of the stairs a man laid dead on the floor, his blood painting the hallway flood with the richest crimson. Three other stood before Sumewari, their hands raised in the air and a panicked look on their faces; obviously they did not expect armed men to come on Takaba's rescue and likely wandered how a simple regular man could have such highly trained after him.

Tatsuba's friends reckoned either the blond knew someone important or was that important someone's target, either way they had gotten on that person's way – they only hoped they could get out of this alive…. That was, until they saw Asami Ryuichi and all their hopes came crashing down.

Asami stood at the base of the stairs, a new cigarette on his lips being lighted by Kirishima. His men subdued the three men who had been standing outside in front of Sumewari and after tying them down made them kneel in the living room. He ignored men and went up the men as they pushed their prisoners to the living room and entered the room Akihito had been kept on. The first thing he saw as he pushed the door open was the blood on the floor, a wave of anger overtook him when the thought that his Akihito might be dead and this might be his blood crossed his mind.

The golden eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room and a look of pride was as visible on his face as the smirk that appeared on his lips.

****VF****

Akihito rolled to the side and still on the floor pushed himself with his legs until he his arms though still tied were no longer behind the chair's back. He was glad they had tied his arms behind him when he was on the chair but did not have the forethought of tying the arms to the chair as he widened his arms as much as he could to slip his legs one at a time into the circle they formed bringing his hands to the front in a matter of seconds. Who would have thought that all those hours of being fucked by Asami in the most uncomfortable and creative of positions would be good for something, as it turned out they server to make him very flexible.

The door opened slowly and carefully, the first thing he saw was the barrel of a gun, quietly he got up from the floor taking with him one of the pieces of broken chair and moved to the side of the door. When Tatsuba inched forward to assess the situation, Akihito struck hitting him squared on the face with the piece of wood digging some sizeable splinters into the younger man's face. Takaba's unexpected retaliation startled Seiji who in his surprise and pain pressed the gun's trigger and a bullet escaped the weapon making a whole on the wall opposite to the door.

Where he got the sudden bout of courage he did not know, perhaps it was because he simply did not want to die or go through whatever torture Tatsuba the psycho had in store for him. He threw himself at the younger man still holding the piece of wood as a weapon and knocked him down as soon as he was completely into the room, the door closing behind his captor in the process.

They ended up on a dark corner, Takaba pinning the younger man under him using one of the locks Suoh had taught him to restrain the crazed youth. Outside the room the sound of a gun firing and a body falling with a thud upon the wooden floor startled him but not long enough to lose hold of the man beneath him. It all happened so fast he could not count the second between the moment the gun went off and when the door opened to reveal the familiar golden eyes of his dangerous lover.

"Well, it seems one of these days you might stop being the 'damsel in distress' Akihito."

"Damsel in distress my ass! And you are late old man, they almost killed me."

"So you agree your ass is a damsel in distress." said Asami with a sadistic smile ignoring the comment about being old or the thought of his lover being killed – which he did not wanted to think about.

"You bastard, you know that's not what I meant. Are you going to help me with this or just stand there all night?" the blonde said indicating the younger man under him, suddenly Asami did not feel as comfortable with his lover straddling someone else.

Suoh had been standing next to his boss who gave an almost imperceptible nod indicating he should rid Akihito of his burden. The blonde behemoth hauled the youth off the floor as Takaba got off him and as soon as the bleeding brown haired man saw the impressive figure of Asami standing by the door shock invaded his entire being.

"Asami-san…" His voice trembled. "Why are you here?"

"To reclaim my property of course. A piece of advice Tatsuba-kun – not that it will serve you of anything anymore – before you decide to kick a dog, you should first check who it belongs to."

Next to Asami Akihito exploded in indignation.

"Hey! I'm not your dog, and I don't belong to you."

"You keep saying that my cute Akihito but we all know the truth." Said Asami drawing Akihito to his side and holding him close. "Suoh, have this place cleaned off and take Tatsuba and his accomplices to the warehouse. Sumewari, take Akihito to the penthouse and make sure he doesn't leave."

For once Akihito did not offer any resistance to Asami's order as he came down from his adrenaline high and begun feeling exhausted. He walked to Sumewari who placed a hand on the base of his back and led him out of the room. Asami saw the action and raised an eyebrow at Akihito's lack of protest to the familiarity with which Sumewari touched him, perhaps they are getting too close to each other - he would have to have Suoh keep an eye on his employee lest the man tried something with Akihito.

He heard the young bodyguard talk to his lover in a low voice as they passed him.

"Akihito, are you ok?"

'Akihito? Since when is Sumewari-kun on first name basis with MY lover?'

"Umm, just a little shaken."

****VF****

Asami came home around five in the morning and Akihito was still awake when he entered the penthouse, they sight that greeted him was not what he expected and his discomfort at the scene before him was not only visible but could be felt as the temperature of the room dropped several degrees. His young lover was sitting on the couch too close to the young bodyguard and they were both laughing and talking with familiarity at the same time they pushed buttons on gaming controllers. They were playing a videogame and looked like very close friends, both too engrossed in their playful banter to notice him standing there. Their closeness light a fire inside Asami's chest he had never felt before and he supposed that feeling could not be called other than jealousy.

The two younger men sensed they were being watched and turned toward him, they must have seen something in his face because in less than two seconds Sumewari was standing from the couch, bowing and saying goodbye as he hightailed it out of the front door. Asami took Akihito in his arms, threw him over the shoulder and walked to the bedroom as the blonde struggled in his grasp.

************VF***********

**That is all for now I know it's a bit short but this was all I could come up with for now, please look forward to more updates.**

**Setsuna**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Not much to say here, just that I don't own Finder Series and that I hope you like the new chapter.**

***********VF************

**Ride the Wind Chapter 6**

_**One Hour Ago…**_

_When Asami arrived at the warehouse, Kirishima was following close behind him as they walked to the door. The secretary was talking to someone on his phone and just after they entered the warehouse the person on the other side had finished relating the information the man needed. They were standing before a young man suspended from his wrists by chains. The young man's body was already bloodied and bruised, a testament to Suoh's ministrations. He was sobbing like a child and in some ways that is what he was._

"_Did Sumewari get the details out of Akihito?"_

"_Yes Asami-sama, from how he got taken, to what happened at the house, and…" Kirishima stopped not knowing if it was a good idea to continue talking. His boss was mad enough and this would just make things worse._

"_And what? Kirishima, you would do well to remember I don't appreciate things being kept from me."_

"_Apologies Sir. Takaba told Sumewari what Tatsuba intended to do to him." Asami's eyes narrowed, and the look made everyone in the warehouse shake in fear, the young man hanging from the chains included. _

_As Kirishima related to Asami in great detail what Tatsuba had planned to do to Akihito, the room got increasingly colder as the man's anger emanated from him like a dam had just broken to let the massive waves destroy everything in their way._

_Everyone in the room instinctively and unconsciously took a few steps back. The young man's death was going to be painful and slow because of the sin he had committed against Asami. The ways in which Asami intended to defile and parade the flesh, the most powerful man in Japan enjoyed it so much, it warranted horrors the likes of which the king of hell himself would find sickening._

_The sound of screaming and pleading for mercy could be heard from the inside the warehouse. The men stationed outside were glad they did not have to bear witness of their boss's ire toward the young man who dared take the photographer Asami-sama seemed to be so fond of. They all knew Asami did not take kindly to people touching his things, and now everyone on 'Takaba detail,' those who took shifts to follow the boy at a safe distance, had to be present during this 'event' to be reminded of what happens to those who put Takaba in danger. _

_Kobe, one of the men stationed outside the warehouse hoped the tortured man inside would just go ahead and die. If the man kept screaming this way he was sure to hear those screams every time he closed his eyes for at least the next two months. He was not sure of what happened to the men who allowed the blonde to be kidnapped to begin with, but if it was half as bad as what was happening in there to the one who actually kidnapped Takaba, he just didn't want to know. He was glad however that he had been moved from 'Takaba Detail' to other duties, and thanked God that Sumewari-kun was not the one who had the boss's toy taken from him. _

_He actually liked the young man because while he was still on Takaba watch, Sumewari had just been assigned as Takaba's personal bodyguard and things had become easier for everyone involved in the physically demanding and draining task of keeping up with the troublesome photographer._

_One of the men from inside ran out of the warehouse, his face was devoid of color and his eyes were wide and glossy with sickness. The man bent over the knees not even five feet from the entrance and threw up violently. Yeah, he was glad he did not have to be inside._

****VF****

Asami was wrapped on his comfortable robe, his hair still wet from his shower. He watched his lover go into the bathroom shower after long hours of pleasure and wondered about the closeness between Akihito and Sumewari. _'They are even on first name basis' He thought 'Akihito doesn't even call me or anyone else from my organization by first name. What makes Sumewari so different? And when the hell did that start?'_ There it was, the green eyed monster clawing at his chest again, Asami had never experienced jealousy with any of his lovers before Akihito and he did not like how it felt.

Thoughts that maybe Sumewari was trying to 'dip his pen in company ink' kept flying around his head and he decided to remove the annoying fly buzzing around his meal before it became a problem. Luckily for Sumewari, he had not done something that would warrant him death yet so Asami would just have him removed from Akihito's side and move along with his life.

Akihito exited the shower and grabbed a towel, drying himself on his way to the bedroom. Asami was sitting on the bed working on something on his computer and looked to be concentrating deeply, but Akihito was not fooled, he knew that Asami's attention could quickly shift to him if he was naked too long.

He searched the closet for something to wear after putting on some underwear, before Asami decided that his being naked in the bedroom was an open invitation to more endless hours of sex. He was tired, and did not think he would be able to survive another one of Asami's bouts of marathon sex. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he choose to forgo actually searching for an outfit and opted for just throwing on the first thing his hands came upon, thankfully he did not end up looking like a fool.

His phone went off and he walked to the night table to see the message he had just received. Akihito smiled as he read the text and replied quickly. Asami watched him from the corner of his eyes and pretended to work on his computer. Not even a minute later the phone went off again and the blond laughed out loud amusedly and replied. Another text and instead of texting back, Akihito made a call. Asami reached to the small table on his side of the bed for a tumbler of golden liquid, grabbing it just as the person Akihito was calling answered the phone. At the mention of the name of the person on the other side of the conversation, Asami's hand began to tighten around the tumbler.

"Jun, you idiot that was just ridiculous!" Said Akihito laughing "Ehh? Really? Oh, take me there, please, please. You have to take me there, I want to go so badly." He said excitedly, and the sound of glass breaking made him look toward the bed.

Akihito was confused. Asami sat on the bed much as he had been before, but a scowl was on his face, there was broken glass on his hand and it was covered in alcohol. _'Did he just break the tumbler with his hand? Whoever made him this mad is sure as hell going to be sorry about it.'_

"Hold on a minute." He said into the phone and addressed his lover. "Asami, is everything alright?"

"You tell me Akihito, is there something going on I need to know about?"

"Like what?" asked the oblivious photographer.

Asami did not respond, by the quizzical look on Akihito's face he could tell his lover had no idea what he was asking about. He was angry though, so angry that he surmised he should go before he did or said something he might regret later. He got off the bed and got dressed.

"I will be late tonight, don't wait up."

After gathering some documents he needed, he left the penthouse without even saying goodbye.

'_What the fuck?'_ wondered Akihito before a voice from the phone brought him back to reality.

"Akihito are you still there?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that. You were saying?"

"About the car race, you have to ask Asami-sama first if it's ok for you to come watch it with me."

"I don't know about that… he just left like he was going to murder someone any minute if they rubbed him the wrong way. Besides, I don't have to ask permission from him to go places. I am not his wife, his mistress, or his child to need his permission."

Sumewari gave a loud sigh before answering him.

"Akihito…. you know he would kill me if I took you some place without his consent, and you need his permission because I am the one who knows where the race is and without his consent I am not taking you."

"But…"

"No buts. Ask him and if he is ok with it we can go. We are friends Aki and I value our friendship but I also value my life and my job."

"Fine! But not now, he is pissed about something and would just say no right away."

"Ok, let me know then... and don't dare lie to me and put me on the spot, you know Asami-sama is not forgiving when it comes to you."

"Yeah, yeah, I have to go to work now so I will see you at Takato's tonight. Bring beer."

"Sure, see you then"

Akihito left for work still wandering what Asami was pissed about and annoyed at having to ask permission like a grade-schooler.

****VF****

Asami sat on his limo trying to calm down, he even asked Suoh to take a detour to buy more time to think. He reached Sion and went straight to his office and called Kirishima over.

"Kirishima, where is Sumewari today?"

"I gave him the day off Sir."

"Inform him he is no longer to come close to Akihito or contact him in any way."

"Yes, Asami-sama." Kirishima was taken back at his boss's decision, but he was not about to question Asami. If the man wanted Sumewari away from Takaba he must have his reasons.

****VF****

Akihito sat on the floor of Takato's playing a videogame and chatting animatedly. Takato and Kou were sitting next to him laughing loudly about the story Akihito was telling them while they waited for the delivery boy to bring them food, and Sumewari to bring more beer.

On the other side of the city Jun looked at his watch and paced around the living room. How was he supposed to tell Akihito that he was not going to make it to their gaming night if he was not allowed to talk to him? He could not possibly just vanish into thin air and leave Akihito to wonder why he was never contacted again.

He decided he should at least call and tell Akihito that he wouldn't make it, so that his friend was not left waiting for him all night. He was taking a huge risk by even making the call.

'_This is a seriously bad idea… I'm going against an order from Kirishima-san, which is practically a direct order from Asami-sama… I could get killed! But I can't just leave him hanging, he's my friend. Maybe I should just make a quick call and get it over with. Asami-sama will never know, right?_'

He took his phone and called Akihito. After ringing about five times, just when he was going to give up, the phone was answered.

"Hello! We have been waiting for you, where the hell are you? We are almost out of beer and the food is getting cold."

"Sorry Aki, I was calling to let you know I won't be able to make it tonight. Something came up and it will keep me busy for a while."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine, I just need to get some stuff squared and things will be back to normal again. No worries… well, I will talk to you some other time."

"But what about the race then? Are we not going to be able to hang out anytime soon?"

"I don't think so, I don't know how long this will take, but I promise to treat you to dinner when things settle down, ok. Just let things settle down and we can see each other again."

"Ok then, it's a date. You let me know when and where and I will meet you there."

"Talk to you soon Aki"

"Bye"

****VF****

The light nock on his door pulled Asami's attention from the documents he was signing. His secretary entered the office after being granted permission to enter and with a weary expression stood before him.

A minute of silence passed, and Asami lifted a questioning eyebrow but the crime lord went back to looking over documents, as he did not expect a report of anything too important. Kirishima visibly gulped before delivering his report.

"Asami-sama, as you requested I had someone tap Sumewari's phone…" Now Kirishima had Asami's complete attention as the man looked him straight to the eyes. "It appears five minutes ago he called Takaba-kun about canceling a dinner appointment for tonight. According to the man working the tap, Sumewari-kun spoke with Takaba about waiting for things to calm down before they can see each other again. My man says Sumewari told Takaba he did not know how long it will take and promised to take him out to dinner when things settle down. Before he hung up he instructed Takaba to let things settle down so they can see each other again and promised he will contact Takaba soon. Takaba apparently answered confirming that it was a date and to let him know when and where they could meet."

'_So it was true then, Sumewari had been getting close to Akihito while I wasn't watching. Using the time he was supposed to protect him to cozy up to MY lover!'_ A more dreadful revelation dawned on him. _'Akihito cheated on me… with my own man, right under my nose!'_

Kirishima could feel the waves of anger rush out of his boss, and cursed both Sumewari and Takaba for their stupidity. He knew what would come next, and one look at his boss' eyes confirmed his suspicions one second before Asami's words reaffirmed it.

"Find Sumewari, take him to the warehouse. I want to kill him myself after punishing him for daring to touch what is mine. Have someone take Akihito to the penthouse and chain him up in my secret room. I want to hear it from his lips and don't want to chance his escape.

****VF****

**That's it for now folks, before you go please leave a review. If you have any ideas you would like to see PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Setsuna**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know you will all hate me about this chapter. I am not sorry… maybe. But fear not, I hope to update this fic soon and you will know what happens. **

**I still don't own Finder Series**

*********VF*********

**Ride the Wind Chapter 7**

"Find Sumewari, take him to the warehouse. I want to kill him myself after punishing him for daring to touch what is mine. Have someone take Akihito to the penthouse and chain him up in my secret room. I want to hear it from his lips and don't want to chance his escape."

Asami was beyond livid, Kirishima knew he would not see reason until he calmed down. Normally, Asami was very coolheaded and could see all angles of a situation. This particular situation however, involved Takaba Akihito and Asami could be quite volatile when the boy was involved.

He quickly found Suoh and brought him up to speed on what was happening, just before he delivered Asami's orders regarding what should be done with Sumewari Jun. He had never seen his long time friend at a loss of speech, he had never seen him lose all color in his face or hang his mouth open in shock – all three things occurred the moment he had delivered the orders.

Suoh had taken a liking to Sumewari, the kid was capable, interesting, and could keep up with Takaba which made everyone's life more easy, since he was placed as the brat's personal bodyguard. Most importantly – and this is still a miracle to behold – he could, on occasion, make the boy see reason and behave, a feat none of them had been able to accomplish.

He was fond of Sumewari, had trained him personally, and even considered him top candidate to be his second. Suoh did not want to kill Jun; he did not want Asami to kill him either. He became convinced there had to be a mistake somewhere, that Asami was acting rashly, blinded by his anger at Jun's supposed betrayal and Akihito's apparent indiscretion.

Asami had no concrete facts to base his harsh decision on, and he briefly thought of storming his boss' office and making him go back to his faculties and see reason. But he didn't, Suoh was loyal to Asami to a fault, and would follow orders blindly. He only hoped things would be sorted out before a bullet made its way to Jun's head or the kid was damaged beyond repair.

The blonde bodyguard gathered his men with a grim face, and informed them of their mission. The hunt for Sumewari Jun had begun and knowing how good the kid was, he would need his best men on it.

Kirishima took four men with him just in case Takaba decided to be difficult, today was not a day to make mistakes. Such things could cause heads to roll rather easily if Asami's mood was anything to go by.

****VF****

Kirishima knocked on the door to Takato's home. After several minutes of more knocking and waiting, a black-haired young man opened the door for him.

"Can I help you?"

"I am here to collect Takaba-kun"

"Aki-chan" an obviously drunk Kou shouted from the door. "There is that dude with glasses here looking for you."

"Kou! Quit calling me Aki-chan, I'm not a girl. How many times do I have to tell you the same thing." Said Akihito as he made his way to the door.

He instantly began to sober up, not because it was Kirishima on the door, which had happened many times before. It was Kirishima's expression that made him stop on his tracks, it was the worry there that made him sober up, as a sinking feeling made itself known in Akihito's stomach. Kirishima may have thought his blank face gave nothing away, that Akihito could not see his face and notice something was wrong. They all thought he could not read their blank faces, but Akihito had learned over the years and he saw more than they gave him credit for.

The blonde photographer closed the door behind him after some hasty goodbyes to his friends. He walked the steps down the stairs and to the parking spaces with Kirishima close to him. The secretary kept throwing accusatory glances at him and Akihito finally had enough, he stopped before getting into the car and turned to the bespectacled man.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just get in the car. Asami-sama will talk to you at home."

Was that disdain he detected? Perhaps a bit of anger mixed with it? But why? What had he done for Kirishima to address him with that tone?

"Kirishima-san, please. For once tell me what is going on."

"If the information we have is true, Sumewari and you made a severe mistake Takaba-kun. What you two did is just too severe for it to go unpunished."

"What we did? What are you talking about?"

"Did you betray Asami-sama?"

"What! No! Wait, where is Suoh? Don't tell me he is after Jun!"

"…"

"What the hell Kirishima."

"Calm down Takaba-kun, I'm sure you can explain things to Asami-sama at the penthouse."

"Kirishima, what are Suoh's orders?"

"…"

"Kirishima! What are his orders, what is Asami going to do to Jun?"

"Get in the car Takaba."

Akihito realized that Kirishima was not going to tell him anything. He knew Asami would not listen to reason when it came to him, and would likely kill Jun before they got a chance to explain.

He would not let that happen, Jun was his friend, and friends looked out for each other, they protected each other. Takaba summoned strength from a place he did not even know he possessed and kicked Kirishima right on the family jewels before taking off running like a bat out of hell.

"Sorry Kirishima, but I can't let this happen."

He had to find Jun, he had to prevent a tragedy from happening, and after his friend was safe he had to clear things up with Asami.

Kirishima watched from the ground, still holding his crotch, as the blond mop of hair disappeared into a crowd. Asami would be more pissed than he already was when he reported that Takaba had run away. They had to find both young men before things became dire and irreparable.

Akihito ran, he ran like he had never done before. Passed buildings, through crowds, over fences, through alleys and through any obstacle Tokyo threw at him. When he was sure he had lost the people following him and he was safe, Akihito took his cell phone out and tried calling Jun. The call went straight to voicemail, he tried a couple more times… nothing.

Takaba began to panic, hoping it was not too late, that he was still in time to save Sumewari. He ran without a specific direction, he needed to find a place to hide and formulate a plan or wait for Jun to contact him. If after an hour of trying to reach his friend on the phone, he still had no answer he would go to the devil himself and demand his release.

****VF****

He was bored, and felt guilty for leaving Akihito and his friends hanging. Most of all he was hoping he would not get reprimanded for going against orders and calling Akihito. After all he just did it so the boy would not worry when he did not show up, or expect to see him around anytime soon. Still, he had gone against an order from Kirishima, an order that had probably come from the big boss himself.

'_It was just a quick call, I'm sure it won't be a big deal. It's such an minor thing I'm sure Asami-sama nor Kirishima-san know about it.'_

He wondered why Asami-sama would want him to cease any form of contact with Akihito. He thought he was doing a good job, had he failed in some way and not realized it? Was he no longer fit to watch over the energetic photographer? Did he lack something or needed improvement in some area? He analyzed these questions and came up with no answer to any of them.

'_Then why? It makes no sense' _

He was sure whatever was going on he would find out when he arrived at Sion the next day. Maybe they just needed him to take care of something else for a while, and then he would be back on 'Takaba Duty' as the other bodyguards called it.

Jun opened his window and sat on his couch enjoying the breeze. His AC unit had broken and with all the fuzz he had not been able to fix it or get a new one. He took a sip from his beer and turned the pages of a magazine circling pictures and prices, there were pieces he needed to buy for a bike he was working on, and he was finding good ones in the magazine.

Half an hour later, he had almost fallen asleep on his couch when a slight noise of footsteps approaching his door woke him up. All his years of training had made him alert to any sound out of the ordinary. He took his gun and quietly moved to the window near his door, moving the curtain slightly he took a peek at the hallway outside his apartment and saw about fifteen men being directed to take positions around the building and five already in front of his door. All of them had guns at the ready.

The worst part was not that these men were surrounding him, it was that he knew these men, they all worked for Asami and leading them was Suoh. The man he had idolized like a father figure, he was relatively new to the organization, but Suoh had been taking care of him and training him for close to four years now. Why then was the man who trained him setting up his men to capture him like an enemy? What did he do?

He panicked what else could he do? He took his keys, put on his jacket, grabbed his gun and exited through the thankfully still open window. The three of the men surrounding the building spotted him on the emergency stairs as he exited through the window, they shot at him and he sped up his downward run on the rusty iron. He ran through the alley to the back of the apartment building as the three followed him, turning around the corner he saw two more men standing next to his bike.

They saw him and after hearing the shots coming from the alley, they too began firing at Jun. Sumewari ran for cover behind a large garbage container and shot first at the two men by the bike and then at the three coming out of the alley. They were all hits in either the hand, leg, or shoulder. These men were his colleagues, his friends and regardless of what was going on, he refused to kill them or damage them permanently. Shouts and the footsteps of more men coming his way told him he was running out of time.

The three in the alley were down, as well as one of the two by the bike. The other one was still up with a shot to the hand and made an attempt to shoot at Jun one more time. Jun ran toward him so fast he could have been a blur, he jumped to deliver a roundhouse kick right on the man's head, effectively making him lose consciousness.

Sumewari sat on his bike and put the key into the ignition.

"It's just you and me now 'Honey,' let's get the fuck out of here until we can figure out what is going on."

Suoh did not want to do this, he did not want to hurt his best pupil, his protégé, but he had to follow Asami's orders regardless of personal feelings. Just as Sumewari was turning on the bike Suoh made his appearance out of the alley and shot at him. Jun felt the pain of the bullet entering his body and the warm liquid running over his skin the thick droplets of the red fluid falling upon the black leather of the bike's seat.

*********VF*********

**Please don't kill me…. We all love Jun and he is totally cool but shit happens.**

**Leave your review before leaving.**

**Setsuna**


End file.
